the_brighty_and_fireyfandomcom-20200216-history
Say Something
"Silverblaze! Come back!" "It's too late... You had your chance." "Where did I go wrong?" "You didn't. I gave up." The Blurb Silverblaze was desperate. But she'd lost so much, she had simply begun to depend on anything strong enough to contain her. But she's falling apart, with nobody to lean on. But there's something keeping her going, while killing her inside. She needs someone to say something, because she's giving up... Prologue And I am feeling so small It was over my head I know nothing at all "I know you're here." The voice travelled through the trees, and caused a pale gray she-cat to look out from her hiding spot. Her blue eyes were dark with fear. "Please..." The she-cat whispered, "I came, so explain yourself." From the trees, a tom stepped out, his green eyes filled with anger, "You have betrayed me. Now, you must pay the price, Willowshade." Willowshade quivered, but stood her ground, trying to seem less afraid than she really was, "What have I done to betray you? You've done nothing but hurt me!" The tom snarled, "Your kits. Do you have any idea how much of a betrayal they are to me?" "They're-" Willowshade was cut off by a sharp hiss. "I care nothing about those brats." The black cat growled, "Why would I?" Willowshade's fur ruffled, "Silverkit and Frostkit mean everything to me!" She spat, "How dare you!" The tom pulled out a claw, "Now Willowshade. Would you rather have no kits, or have them grow up without a mother?" The she-cat paled, "No... you wouldn't..." The tom's pelt appeared black in the darkness, but his claws were shining as he grinned, "Make up your mind Willowshade. I don't have forever." "This is blackmail!" Willowshade cried, "When Redstar finds out about this-" "He won't." Replied the sleek tom, "Now, your life, or the life of your kits?" Willowshade raised her claws, desperatly trying to fight off her attacker. But no matter what she tried, she failed. The tom held her down, his green eyes glittering. "Oh Willowshade. You foolish cat. You could have lived." He murmured. Willowshade hissed, "And know I let my kits die? Never!" "Your choice." Willowshade's neck was ripped open. The tom stepped away, the deed done, and fled into the forest. Barely concious, Willowshade whispered, "Goodbye, my kits. I love you." Then, with StarClan pulling at her soul, she let go, and collapsed into darkness. It was in that moment, that two sleeping she-kits became parentless. But they would not know for several hours, when they woke to find Willowshade gone. They would not figure it out until the patrol brought her lifeless body back to camp. And they would never find the truth, until one of them gave up. But until then, they slept silently, unaware of the tragedy that would reach them in the morning. Not knowing that they had just lost all but each other. And never knowing what they were really about to face. Chapter One Between the lines of fear and blame You begin to wonder why you came Category:Brighty's Stuff Category:Fanfictions Category:Worse Category:Coming Soon